Angel in the Rain
by aGoldenLion
Summary: One day after classes, it was storming outside. Unfortunately enough for a certain someone, she was caught right in the middle of it. What would happen if she would have to spend the day with a certain red headed student? a SoumaxAlice one-shot


The classes at the exclusive Tootsuki academy just ended when the sky that was filled with dark clouds started to release it's rain.

Millions upon millions of small droplets fell down from high up in the sky.

''Plitter platter, plitter platter'' was heard as the rain fell against the windows and the tiles on the roof.

As the academy students slowly made their way out into the rain, they were either picked up by their drivers, or had an umbrella with them as they walked towards their homes.

However, one of its students was particularly annoyed by the rain.

This student, Nakiri Alice, slowly walked along the sidewalk as her uniform started to stain from the water droplets.

''Where is Ryo when you need him..'' Alice softly muttered as she had nothing with her to protect herself from the rain.

Alice has always loved to see these droplets fall from the sky whenever she was seated in her car, or when she was in her own room back in Denmark.

During her younger years, she could remember that she would go outside to play in the rain. Jumping in puddles and simply danced as she was enveloped in nature's shower.

For a moment, Alice acted like her younger self and couldn't contain her excitement anymore, and jumped in a small puddle with a squeal.

This however was a bad decision as her clothes suddenly felt a lot colder.

''It was a lot more fun when I was younger..'' Alice thought as she looked at her clothes.

Alice was really beating herself up as her body felt ice cold to the touch. and all her clothes were completely drenched from the rain.

Slowly shaking as her body was covered in goosebumps, she kept walking whilst praying for the rain to stop and blaming her aide for not putting a small umbrella in her bag.

She kept walking down the sidewalk till she was alerted by the beep from a moped.

Alice looked behind her to see a moped in the distance making it's way towards her. Alice however did not know anyone with a moped till she spotted a familiar mop of red hair.

''Yukihira-kun?'' She thought as she remembered seeing him in her class.

This caused her to slightly laugh as she recalled their little game.

She and Souma had an agreement that if a lesson was boring, Souma would ask as many stupid questions as he could and she would intently look at the teacher to make sure they would answer every single one of them.

Souma slowly approached Alice as some bumps in the road turned into deep puddles and he didn't want to damage his moped.

''Yo Nakiri's cousin'' He said as he stopped his moped next to her.

''Mooh Yukihira-kun, A-li-ce'' She answered as she pinched his cheek. ''I've told you to call me Alice''

''Hai hai Alice-san'' Souma quickly replied as he rubbed his hurt cheek ''You didn't have to do that'' and pouted at a smirking Alice.

''By the way, why are you walking through the rain like that, Alice-san. Isn't anyone picking you up? Souma asked curiously as Alice her face turned downwards.

Sighing about her situation, Alice said ''Ryo, as you can see, isn't with me today. He was asked by my grandfather to assist him today, and I don't have a phone on me.''

As Souma listened to her explanation, he grabbed his schoolbag and searched for the umbrella he took with him.

''Aah here it is'' Souma happily said as he handed Alice a small umbrella. ''You can use this today. I know it doesn't compare to your fancy car, but it helps with the worst of the rain.''

Happily surprised by his gesture, Alice gave him a small hug and said ''Thank you Yukihira-kun''

She released him with a healthy blush on her face, which was reciprocated by Souma.

''Say Alice-san, will you be hanging out with your cousin tonight?'' Souma asked as he ignored his small blush.

Alice softly smiled at his question, before answering ''Erina will be tasting a lot of dishes tonight with Hishoko in Osaka.''

Hearing a little envy in her voice, Souma asked ''If you're alone tonight, would you like to come over to the dorm?'' and looked at her with a hopeful smile.

''The dorm?'' Alice replied with a tilted head, making her wet hair stick to her chin.

Souma smiled at her innocent gesture and said ''The Polar Star Dorm, it's where I live with some of the other students''

''Hmm..What should I do..'' Alice teasingly said ''I'm still completely wet and cold, I prefer to go home to dress in something warm'' and was about to turn around.

''Wait!'' Souma yelled as he grabbed her arm. ''You can use my shower and some of my clothes, I'm sure everyone would love to meet you''

Alice flushed a little at his kind gesture and their contact, but made no move to stop him.

''What about you Yukihira-kun, would you love it if I came over?'' She genuinly asked.

''I-I guess. I'm pretty sure the others want to see the kind Nakiri'' Souma hesitantly answered.

''Alright Yukihira-kun, let's go. I'm getting really cold'' Alice continued as she was shaking.

''Here Alice-san, take the helmet and hold on tight'' Souma said as he started his moped, wating for Alice to sit behind him.

''Hmm..You're nice and warm'' She answered as she pressed her body into his back, causing him to almost lose control over his moped.

Alice held him close as his warmth was very welcome to her. But something about this warmth was strange. Normal warmth comes from the outside, but the warmth she was experiencing came from the inside, and it was far warmer than usual.

Soaking this warmth up, she looked around to see the rain drop down all around her, small puddles could be seen all around the road and life started to flourish all around her as the animals started to come out of their holes to enjoy the rain.

''I should just enjoy this small trip as well'' Alice thought, before closing her eyes and held Souma tight.

* * *

''Alice-san, wake up'' Souma said as he softly pulled her cheek. ''We've arrived at the dorm''

Alice softly grumbled as she really didn't want to move, but was forced to when Souma stood up from his moped.

''Yukihira-kun, you should always wait for a girl to stand up'' Alice said with a mock pout and held her hand out.

''Hai hai, my apologies ojou-sama'' He replied in Ryo's voice and helped her up.

''Ooh my Yukihira-kun, you're already a better dog than Ryo'' Alice said with a small giggle.

''Come Alice-san, you must be really cold if you start to compare me to Ryo. I'll make you some hot cocoa when we both had a shower'' Souma said with a small chuckle as he walked her to his room.

* * *

Slowly stepping out of the shower, Alice grabbed a towel and started to dry herself.

As she looked in the mirror, Alice saw her normal complexion return as she wasn't cold anymore after her wonderful hot shower.

''Fufufu who would have thought that I would spend the day with Yukihira-kun'' Alice thought as she made a recollection of her day thus far.

''Well, I guess it isn't that bad to be here..'' Alice blushed as she remembered their small hug and the warmth she felt afterwards.

After her shower, Alice hang her wet uniform and underwear at a small washing line in his bathroom and was given a pair of boxershorts, some jogging pants, and a large hoodie to use.

Alice dressed herself in Souma's clothes and couldn't help but sniff his hoodie a little.

For some reason, the unknown warmth returned when she smelled Souma's scent.

''What is this amazing warmth..this feeling'' She thought as she made her way back to Souma's room.

Inside of the room, Souma just finished his cocoa special when Alice walked in.

Turning around to greet her, Souma started to stammer as she wasn't wearing her bra and her breasts jiggled with every small movement.

''Hmm what is it?'' She asked, but he quickly turned around with red cheeks and kept quiet.

Blinking at his unusual behaviour, she made her way towards him and saw that he wouldn't look at her.

''Fufufu'' She said before wrapping her arms around his waist. ''Is the big, bad chef Yukihira afraid of a little girl''

''No.. it's just..'' Souma vaguely tried to explain as he kept his eyes on the cocoa.

''Just what Yukihira-kun'' Alice teasingly whispered in his ears.

''It's just that the cocoa is ready!'' He yelled as he brought the cocoa to a small couch.

''Hmm I wonder..'' Alice thought before looking at herself.

Walking behind him to the couch, Alice noticed something important herself.

''The twins are really jigg..'' She thought to herself, before smirking as she understood why he wasn't looking at her.

Taking a seat next to Souma, she could see him still averting his eyes from her, and decided to tease him a little.

She took a small sip from the cocoa, lifting her eyebrows as she didn't expect her drink to be that good, before sliding closer to Souma.

''Yukihira-kun, would it be alright if I called you Souma-kun..?'' She asked with a small pout as she took his hand between her own.

Souma however did not expect this and started to cough loudly, almost suffocating in his drink.

''Souma-kun are you alright..?'' Alice continued with big eyes as she held his hand dangerously close to the object of his earlier fascination.

''I-I-I...'' Souma stammered as he switched from looking at Alice her face, his hand, and her breasts.

''Fufufu so cute Souma-kun'' Alice said as she enjoyed his expression, and stopped teasing him.

However she did not let go of his warm hand.

After they spoke about some things that happened in school, Souma and Alice finished their cocoa.

He softly squeezed her hand and said ''Come Alice-san, I'll introduce you to the others.

''Hmm.. give me a minute'' She said as she grabbed a small tighter shirt from his clothing drawer and made her way to the bathroom.

''Can't give any more people a show..'' Alice thought as she wore the smaller shirt under the hoodie, stopping her twins from jiggling.

''I'm ready to go Souma-kun'' and walked towards him.

''Cough.. Uh yeah let's go'' He answered before his hand was taken by Alice again.

* * *

Souma and Alice made their way down the stairs, before walking towards the lounge room.

Inside the lounge were several of the dorm residents working on their homework and two certain hot heads fighting with each other.

Everyone however stopped doing what ever they were doing, when they saw Souma enter the room with a stunningly beautiful girl...who he was holding hands with.

''Souma-kun who did you bring?'' Megumi curiously asked as the white haired girl looked familiar.

Bringing the girl in a one-armed hug, Souma said ''This is Nakiri Alice, one of my friends'' shocking the dorm residents.

Alice however was enjoying the warmth Souma's touch made her emit and held him closer.

''Wha..What a-are you doing, Alice-san'' Souma asked as he was shocked by her bold behaviour.

''Hmm..'' Alice replied, before quickly letting go as all eyes were on her.

''Ehh fufu, I was simply resting my tired body a little. Souma-kun was acting like a decent pillow'' Alice replied and took a step away to make sure that no one doubted her explanation.

As Alice was introducing herself to the dorm residents, she would never have admitted that she missed holding Souma's hand.

After a curt bow from the fighting boys, Alice made her way back to Souma, who was starting to prepare a small lunch in the kitchen.

"Souma-kun, what kind of dish are you preparing?" Alice asked as she stood next to him, unconsciously inching closer to him till their shoulders touched and the feeling of warmth returned.

"I'm preparing my transforming furikake gohan. It's your lunch." Souma said as he had his full attention on his preparation.

"For me..?" Alice wondered out loud, as no one ever prepared her a dish without her consent.

"Yeah, it's already pretty late in the afternoon and we haven't eaten for a couple hours" Souma said as he finished his preparations and spread out the golden cubes over the steaming pile of rice.

"Happy to serve" Souma continued as he handed her the bowl.

"At least it smells good" Alice thought as she looked at his dish, before taking a small bite.

A small blush delicately spread over her ivory skin as she could taste the tender care he put in the preparations of the dish.

Even though she considered his way of cooking inferior to her own, Alice reluctantly agreed with herself that she wasn't able to put this kind of emotion in her food.

Calmly dabbing her lips with a napkin, she thanked Souma for his dish.

"You know, this was the dish I made for the transfer exam when I came to Tootsuki. Nakiri didn't seem to like it at all" Souma said as he took her empty bowl.

As Alice heard her cousins name, her heart throbbed painfully as a small sting of jealousy ran through her heart.

"But I'm far happier that you like my dish" Souma continued with a small smile as he washed her bowl.

"..Why?" She wondered out loud. Even though she was a Nakiri, Erina her food opinion was a million times more valuable.

"Because you're honest" Souma answered as he dried her bowl.

"Come let's get back to the others" he continued, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

His small, but affectionate, gesture made the painful throb disappear entirely and she followed him with a small blush.

* * *

"Ooh Souma-kun! You were here after all. Ooh Nakiri-kun is here as well. As expected of Souma-kun to make friends everywhere" The resident seventh seat said.

Alice slowly made her way behind Souma and held him tight.

"Uhh Souma-kun, who is that and why is he only dressed in an apron?" She asked as the contact with Souma calmed her down slightly

''Haha, don't worry he isn't crazy'' Souma said as he turned around. ''He's the seventh seat on the elite ten council'' and patted the pouting Alice.

''I had the same expression when I saw him for the first time as well'' Souma whispered in Alice her ear, causing her to giggle softly.

''How about we hold a small party to welcome Nakiri-kun everyone?!'' Satoshi yelled at everyone, making everyone cheer in response.

''A party for me..?'' Alice hesitantly asked a smirking Souma.

''We kind of have the strange custom to hold a party for whatever kind of reason we can think of...'' Souma chuckled as he looked at the other residents who started to prepare dishes.

''Fufufu what a nice custom, it wasn't a mistake for me to come with you'' Alice said before giving him a bright smile.

Souma was happy to see that her voice had no envious tone anymore, and took her hand.

''Come let's prepare something as well'' He said and took Alice with him.

* * *

The party continued for a few hours as Alice was spending time with the girls, made some food with Souma in the kitchen and battled a very serious Tadokoro Megumi with table tennis.

She gave Megumi a real challenge, but the ''hopping hare'' managed to overpower her in the end.

Even though she lost, the smile Souma gave her afterwards made her feel like she won after all.

After her match, Ryoko and Alice spent some time together to talk about her fermenting processes and how molecular gastronomy could help her with perfecting those processes. In the end, both of them learned something new as they shared some of the rice juice she made before with everyone.

Alice explained the basics of molecular gastronomy with everyone as none of them knew more than just the basics. Even Satoshi was very curious about her speciality.

When she finished her explanation, The other residents also told everyone something about their field of interest. Yuki told everyone about her work with wild game, Shun explained some of his smoking techniques and Souma gave a run through of his Yukihira style cooking.

As the party continued, and it was already past 9PM, Souma and Alice made their way towards Fumio-san.

''Did you enjoy yourself, Alice-san?'' Souma asked and was pleased to see a small smile on Alice her face.

''I-I did..'' Alice said with a small blush. She was very happy with how she spent her day.

She was surprised how calm Souma was outside of school when he took the time to explain his style of cooking.

''I'd like to thank you for today, Souma-kun.'' Alice nervously said.

''How would you..'' Souma started but was cut off when she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Slightly blushing at her own boldness, Alice quickly walked towards the door as Souma was still a bit dumbfounded by her small gesture, and held his hand on his cheek.

''W-What was I doing!?'' She yelled inside of her mind as she recalled her body moving on its own to give Souma a kiss.

Reaching the room of the dormitory mother, Souma asked Fumio if Alice could use the dorms phone.

* * *

 _''Bzz Bzz, Bzz Bzz'' a phone vibrated near a young man who was doing push-ups._

 _''Hello..?'' was answered by a dark voice._

 _''Ryo! How many times have I already told you to watch that voice of yours, It always give me the creeps'' Alice yelled through the phone._

 _Sighing to himself, Ryo asked ''What can I do for you milady? We expected you home already''_

 _''I'm at Yukihira's place. I went there after the last class when it was raining.'' She said, before continuing ''You were also a bad dog for not putting an umbrella in my bag''_

 _Ryo put the phone on the ground for a minute as he could hear the yells coming from the phone._

 _''Now Ryo, I want you to send the driver to the Polar Star Dormitory and be there in 10 minutes''_

 _''Milady, I'm afraid that the car had some technical issues and can't be used today. Also, Erina-sama and Senzaemon-dono are both not home yet, so I can't send their cars either''_

 _Ryo could feel her pout through the phone._

 _''Aaargh fine, I'll ask Yukihira-kun if he can take me home''_

 _''I don't think that's...'' Ryo started but Alice had already hang up her phone._

 _''..a good idea. It is still raining outside'' He thought, before continuing his push ups_

* * *

Alice walked out of the room to see Souma waiting for her.

''They sent someone over?'' Souma asked as he made his way towards her, but saw a small sweatdrop appear on her face.

''Well, the car I normally use had some technical issues, and the cars my grandfather and Erina use are both in use. So..Can you maybe take me home..?'' She asked with a small blush as she pressed her fingers together.

''Sure Alice-san. Let's go'' He said before he was stopped by Alice softly grabbing the back of his shirt.

''I-I guess I wouldn't really mind if you just called me Alice'' She murmured with a small blush.

Souma listened to her soft voice as she asked him a heart felt request. This small moment of vulnerability and trust towards him made Souma swallow twice.

''I'd be happy to Alice'' Souma answered as he gave her a small smile.

Souma and Alice walked for a couple of minutes towards Souma's moped.

During their walk they decided to have lunch together so Souma could return her wet uniform and underwear.

''Now Souma-kun, You can play with my underwear as long as you don't leave any stains'' Alice said with a teasing look and started to laugh as Souma's face was giving of more heat than a sauna.

Mumbling under his breath that he would never do that, Alice kept laughing as she poked him till they reached his moped.

As soon as Souma opened the door, they were immediately drenched by the rain.

It was raining far more than in the early afternoon as their surrounding had turned into a swamp.

Lightning came down in the distance, as their flashes illuminated the darkened sky.

''This doesn't seem really safe, Alice'' Souma seriously said as the rain kept falling down, causing ripples to appear in the puddles.

''I guess you're right Souma-kun.'' Alice replied as goosebumps already started to appear on her wet skin.

''Why don't you just stay here for the night?'' Souma asked with a small blush. ''You can use my bed if you like, I got an extra futon in my closet anyways''

''Ooh Souma-kun, how bold of you to ask'' She teasingly said as she was considering his proposal.

''If I stay here, I don't have to be afraid of stains on my underwear, so I guess I will be staying'' Alice continued as she stuck out her tongue.

''Baka Alice'' Souma answered as he stuck out his tongue as well.

This made both of them laugh at his childish response and together they made their way back to the party.

* * *

Souma and Alice made their way to Souma's room at around 11 PM after having partied for two more hours.

''Fufufu I couldn't believe how easy it was to rile up those two'' Alice laughed as she referred to Shouji and Daigo who tried to make her taste their dishes. She accepted as long as they could choose which dish she should try first.

''Hehe yeah it was pretty fun'' Souma said as he remembered them dueling

As they remembered their day, Souma advised Alice to take a new shower, even after their clothing dried from all the dancing. ''I'll come by in a few minutes with a new hoodie'' Souma said before making his way towards his room.

A few minutes later, Alice was warming herself up in the shower when she heard Souma knock on the door.

''I brought you your hoodie'' Souma said as he opened the door to the bathroom.

He quickly dropped her hoodie and made his way out again.

''B-Baka Souma-kun..'' Alice softly said as her heart was beating loudly out of embarrassment and something else..

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and checked if her underwear was dry again.

Souma was laying out his futon when Alice stepped into the room.

He noticed how her long ivory legs were slowly and seductively making their way towards him, till Souma looked up to see a knowing look in Alice her eyes.

''Ooh my Souma-kun, how naughty'' Alice said in a teasing tone.

''A-Anyways, you can take the bed for the night, G-Goodnight'' Souma replied and ran to the door to turn the lights off.

* * *

''Souma-kuuuuun'' Alice nagged him as she was poking him with her toes.

''Souma-kuuuuun wake up, I''m not tired yet..'' She continued

''I wonder if Ryo also gets this kind of treatment'' Souma thought as he realised she wouldn't let him get some sleep yet.

''You are thinking something bad about me aren't you Souma-kun'' Alice said with a fake somber tone.

''No no.. What do you want to do?'' Souma replied as he turned his face towards her.

''That's better. You will make a fine dog one day'' Alice continued, before bursting in laughter at the look on Souma's face.

''I'm not a dog'' Souma muttered as he turned away from her.

''Don't pout now Souma-kun..'' Alice said as she started to poke him again. ''Mooh don't be so difficult'' as she started to pout herself.

Souma refused to turn around, but suddenly found himself turned around anyways as Alice started to pull on his arm.

''Well...?'' Souma said with a look in his eyes that he expected an apology.

''Fine fine. Yukihira Souma isn't a cute little dog'' Alice said slowly before Souma started to pat her.

''Ohh you did really well Alice, good girl'' Souma said in a condescending tone.

Alice laughed and slapped away his hand, before saying ''Alright I'm sorry, I won't do it again''

''That's better. So what do you want to do..?'' Souma asked as he was awake now anyways.

''Hmm.. how about we play a game of truth or dare.?'' Alice asked with a devious glint in her eyes.

''There's something in your eyes that tells me I will regret it if I don't play with you'' Souma said, before Alice started to pat his cheek.

''Good choice Souma-kun'' Alice answered as she enjoyed her small contact with Souma.

''So let's begin. Truth or Dare, Souma-kun?'' Alice asked him as she looked into his golden colored eyes.

''I'll start with Truth''

''Ooh playing safe are we. Alright, tell me something about your family''

So Souma explained to Alice how he hasn't seen his mother in 10 years, that his family owned a small special of the day diner and how his father was in Tootsuki as well.

''Your father was in Tootsuki?'' Alice asked.

''Yeah, Pops made it to the second seat'' Souma proudly replied as he remembered his father's story.

''That's really good, I hope I can meet him some day'' Alice said with a small smile, which brightened when Souma nodded.

''So now it's your turn, Truth or Dare?'' Souma teasingly asked.

''I will start with Truth as well, I'm not ready yet for your dirty questions'' Alice replied with a small grin.

Souma asked with a small question ''Alright, Why did you decide to work with molecular gastronomy?''

Not expecting him to ask such a personal question, her expression turned a bit sullen and told him her story.

Alice explained how her cooking would always stay in Erina her shadow as it would never be as good as God's tongue.

Souma held her hand that was on his cheek when he saw the sorrow in her eyes. Getting a soft squeeze in return.

Molecular gastronomy was a way out of that shadow as it was a different kind of cooking, which Erina could never replicate.

''So there you have it Souma-kun..'' Alice said as she rubbed her eyes.

''That was really something. I guess me and almost all of the other students thought you studied molecular gastronomy because you wanted to''

''Well enough tears for now, Souma-kun. Truth of Dare?'' Alice asked with her normal voice.

''I think I'm going to regret it, but I go for Dare'' Souma said, before he rapidly started to pale at the look in her eyes.

''Alright Souma-kun. I'll have you tell me why you wouldn't look at me when you made the hot cocoa in the afternoon'' Alice asked with a teasing look.

''Ahh Come on..'' Souma muttered, but Alice wouldn't relent.

''Fine...Your chest was kind of moving a lot'' Souma said with a heavy blush.

''Fufufu how honest of you Souma-kun'' Alice replied with a small blush.

''Truth or Dare?'' Souma asked quickly, wanting to forget his previous question.

''Fufu I will go for Dare as well'' Alice said with a fair smile.

''Alright Alice, why did you kiss me in the hallway?'Souma asked with a devious smirk.

''Ooh so that's the game we're playing huh Souma-kun'' Alice thought.

Giving him a smirk of her own, Alice said ''I wanted to thank you, but my body moved on it's own''

''So did you like it, Souma-kun?'' Alice asked, completely forgetting their game.

''Uh yeah, I did'' He replied with a small blush.

''Say Souma. Have you ever kissed someone?'' Alice suddenly asked with a calm face.

''Not really..'' He answered hesitantly.

''Would you like to try it with me..?''Alice asked as she looked him in the eyes.

''Ehh..'' Souma intelligently replied as Alice her face came closer.

''Would you like to kiss me..?'' She softly whispered as her face was less than 2 inches away from Souma's.

Souma could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and the taste of mint on her breath.

Alice was about to pull back when Souma softly held her cheek and gave her a small chaste kiss on her ruby lips.

In the small moment of contact, thousands of electric charges went off inside of her stomach, enveloping her entire body in the warmth she craved for all day long.

Just as she was about to deepen their kiss, Souma slowly pulled back.

A small string of saliva connected their lips as Alice took the opportunity to give him a quick peck to taste him a bit more.

'W-Was that okay..?'' Souma asked with diluted eyes.

''Hmm..'' Alice mumbled as she held her hand flat on her lips, tasting his warm saliva.

That small string of his saliva was enough to turn Alice her body in a mumbling mess.

''G-Goodnight Souma-kun'' She softly mumbled and tried to calm her heart as she turned away from Souma.

''Yeah, Goodnight Alice'' Souma softly replied.

* * *

Souma and Alice were both still awake thirty minutes later as neither of them could forget how they felt when they kissed.

Souma was mainly reliving the soft feelings of her lips onto his and felt a certain comfort during their intimacy.

Alice however was more affected as her body hadn't stopped heating up. She felt like she got a major fever and her heart was throbbing loudly in her chest.

''Souma-kun, what did you do to me'' She softly whispered as she was aching for another kiss.

Alice turned her attention towards the window, which was continuously pelted with raindrops.

For all these hours the rain never stopped its intensity.

As she was looking outside, Alice was remembered of all the nights she did the same back in Denmark, only this time she was with someone special.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Souma managed to worm his way into her heart today.

Alice looked next to her to see Souma in his futon with his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. She blushed a little as his face was illuminated by the moon high above the clouds.

Crawling a bit closer to the edge of the bed, Alice laid her hand on his cheek, unaware that Souma was awake, and softly rubbed it.

''I wonder how you feel..'' Alice whispered with a forlorn smile.

''..about what?'' Souma softly asked as he opened his eyes.

Alice squeaked and slipped out of her bed on top of Souma as she lost the strength in her arm.

''Ooff'' Souma coughed out.

When Souma was about to ask whether she was alright, he furiously blushed as her wet lips were less than an inch away from him.

''Wha.'' He tried to say but was silenced as Alice pressed her lips firmly on his own.

She softly started to moan when she pressed her body into his and grabbed his spiky red hair in her fists, deepening their kiss.

Souma started to groan softly as he felt her tongue battling his own, licking into his mouth and started to fight back after thoroughly tasting her tongue.

Their tongues started their intimate dance as they slowly embrace inside of Souma's mouth. Alice slowly made Souma rise. Together they sat straight with Alice seated in his lap. Slowly she reached for his shirt and threw it aside, showing his well-developed abs, before she made him lay down again.

Her eyes were clouded with lust after thoroughly tasting the inside of his mouth, and decided she wanted more.

''I really like you Souma-kun, ahh.'' Alice said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her clothed breast.

''I want you to want me Souma-kun'' She continued with a seductive voice as she kissed him again, licking his tongue and teeth.

''I-I want you ah'' He groaned out as he softly cared her cheeks.

 **LEMONTIMEWOOPWOOPLEMONTIME LEMONTIMEWOOPWOOPLEMONTIME**

''Hmm..I think you deserve a treat for being such a good boy..'' She moaned into his mouth as she was sucking on his tongue.

Giving Souma one last peck. Alice slowly kissed and sucked her way down his flesh, leaving marks all over his chest and abs.

Souma was intensly enjoying what she was doing to him, softly shaking his hips in unrestrained lust.

As she reached his hips, she could feel him shake, anticipating her every move.

''Fufu Souma-kun..'' She said as she gave a small kiss on his pelvis, making him tremble in impatience.

''D-Don't tease me so much Alice..'' Souma said as he tried to control his body.

''Raise your hips up a little Souma-kun'' She said as she held the waistbands of his jogging pants and boxershorts.

Souma slowly raised his hips as she took the rest of his clothes off.

''W-What a big boy you are'' Alice said with a small blush as she looked at his manhood.

Alice started to slowly reach out for his manhood and was surprised by its hardness.

She slowly began to rub his hardness which she continued to do faster as she was encouraged by his moans.

As she continued, the first drops of pre-cum were making its way down his shaft, staining her hands slightly.

Curious about its taste, she softly pulled his foreskin back and licked his exposed top, causing Souma to shiver in pleasure.

Unfamiliar with its taste, Alice continued to rub him as she slid her soft tongue over his top. Tasting this strange essence which started to boil her body on the inside.

''D-Deeper..'' Souma heavily breathed out.

''Ahh alright Souma-kun'' Alice said as she slid her tongue from his balls all the way up his shaft, warming up his meatstick.

Souma could only groan as she was eagerly licking down his shaft, lubricating it with her warm saliva.

When his manhood was completely wet, she stopped her rubbing and slowly inched his manhood between her thick lips.

Loudly moaning as her mouth was filled up, she slowly started to move her head up and down, keeping pressure on her lips to make sure that Souma enjoyed every second of it.

A loud groan was produced by Souma when he felt her teeth softly scraping over his shaft before her warm tongue licked over the top of his manhood.

With every time she slid up and down with her lips, she tried to go deeper and deeper to collect more of his delicious pre-cum.

She had her hands pressed on his hips as he buckled every time she went up again. But she would have none of it.

As she slid her lips off his manhood, she started to talk to him.

''Hmm are you almost there Souma-kun...?'' She cooed as she slid her tongue over his shaft again before her tongue danced over his exposed top and kissed it delicately.

''I'm so close..'' He breathed out as his manhood couldn't stop throbbing.

''Make sure to give me everything..'' Alice said as she kissed down his shaft till she reached his little bells and softly sucked on both of them.

She grabbed his bells and opened her mouth and slowly swallowed his entire shaft down to his hips.

Souma gently placed his hand on top of her head, steadying himself for his inevitable release.

''A-Alice!'' Souma shouted as he unceremoniously started to buckle his hips.

She looked up at him with his shaft deep in her mouth with a look that said it was okay to release.

''I-I'm coming!'' Souma shouted in the pillow he grabbed from her bed.

Souma's manhood started to throb as he released his essence in Alice her mouth.

She kept rubbing his bells in her hands to extend his release, which worked if we should believe his groans.

Alice slow and steadily swallowed his warm treat, warming the inside of her mouth,throath and stomach and from there out spread throughout her body.

Sucking on his manhood a few more times to make sure she got everything, she slowly released his manhood before giving a small kiss on his tip.

''….''

''….''

''..Happy to serve..?'' Souma said. Before breaking out in laughter with Alice.

''That was quite something, Souma-kun'' Alice said as she could still smell the lingering scent of his essence in her mouth.''

''But now it's time to please me'' Alice said as she stood up, slowly taking her hoodie and underwear off to show Souma her wet womanhood.

''I want you to be my first, Souma-kun. Let's make it a night to never forget'' Alice continued before squatting down.

''This is already a night I will never forget'' Souma said with a smile as he sat up to give her a chaste kiss, which she mimicked.

She slowly sat down and hovered her wet womanhood over his excited manhood.

Souma slowly placed his hands on her ass cheeks, squeezing them in excitement, before she slowly slid down his manhood.

He could feel her painfully starting to open up as his hardness slowly was enveloped by her silky walls.

''Ahh it's so tight'' He hissed out in pleasure as her muscles coiled around his manhood.

''G-Give me a second'' Alice said as she looked down to where she was connected with Souma, to see a small string of blood leaking down his manhood.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Souma to see him completely absorbed in her eyes.

Softly smiling at him, she intertwined her fingers with his and layed herself on top of his chest, before she slowly started to slide down his manhood.

As she continued, she buckled herself deeper and faster with every passing second, completely losing herself in the pleasure of his flesh.

At the same time, Souma was enjoying the soft feel of her tight silky walls wrapped around his manhood, the soft feel of her ass as he was grabbing, pulling and pinching it as much as he could and started to slowly suck on her breasts, tasting the sweetness of her nipples.

Alice slowly lifted her body up to have a bit more grip for her hands, but was suddenly moaning out loud when Souma pumped his hips against hers.

She slowly started to whimper when he went deeper than before, slapping his pelvis into hers with every thrust.

Souma pounded her silky walls faster and faster with each and every thrust till she could feel his manhood starting to throb painfully.

''I-I'm really close'' Souma groaned as he was driving himself inside of her as deep as he could.

''G-Give it to me Souma!'' She shouted as she was about to release herself.

Alice arched her back almost painfully before unleashing a soundless scream as she had her release. Her womanhood tightly coiled around Souma's manhood, trying to milk him from all his essence.

Within a second, Souma released his second load of the night, as his warm essence entered her body right into her womb.

Souma tried to shout out his release to the world, but his lips were quickly covered by a screaming Alice as every last drop was taken from his bells, burning her from the inside out.

''T-That was amazing Souma-kun'' Alice breathed out as she covered his face in small kisses, deeply enjoying his warmth.

''You look really beautiful right now'' Souma softly said as he looked at her glowing face, her white hair sticking to her sweaty cheek and a small but healthy blush on her face.

''Hmm you too Souma-kun'' She replied and lowered her face slightly to give him a loving kiss on his lips.

 **LEMON TIME IS OVER LEMON TIME IS OVER LEMON TIME IS OVER**

As Souma slowly slid his member out of her honeypot, some of his essence leaked out of her entrance on his futon.

The feeling of his warm essence making it's way out of her, caused Alice to moan out loud as the heat made it's way past her sensitive nerve endings.

With a small puddle forming between her legs, the adrenaline also left Alice her body and she slowly dropped down on top of Souma.

Souma saw her softly smiling as he cuddled her peacefully. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she pressed her head into his chest.

He played with her beautiful soft white hair as it stuck a little to her cheek, before bringing her longer lock towards his nose and breathed in her sweet scent.

Alice enjoyed his slow ministrations as Souma could hear her soft purrs, making his heart skip a beat or two.

''Hmm..Souma..'' She softly breathed out as she started to fall asleep.

''That's a good idea. Let's get some sleep'' Souma said and started to nuzzle the top of her head, drowning himself in her sweet scent before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Souma woke up to see Alice still happily sleeping in his arms, softly snoring to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

He silently yawned before looking through the window, noticing that the sky has cleared up and the sun is slowly rising.

Souma gave Alice her head a small kiss, which made her nuzzle her face more in his chest, before he slowly slid out from under her.

A few minutes later, Souma returned back to his room with a small breakfast consisting of sandwiches and some scrambled eggs with bacon, and saw that Alice was wide awake.

''Goodmorning, Alice. How do you feel?'' Souma asked with a small smile as he made his way towards her.

''I've slept really well. I just can't move my legs'' She replied with a giggle, before extending her arms.

Holding her up, Souma noticed that she was still naked. Only neither of them cared anyways as she sat herself into his lap and dragged his arms over her shoulder.

''Feed me Souma'' She ordered him as she warmed herself in his chest.

In the next 20 minutes they fed eachother, took a shower together as they heavily made out and got dressed in their clothes.

''Wow, we did that in a new record'' Alice chuckled softly as they waited outside for her driver to pick her up.

''I think you're right, but it was pretty fun'' Souma replied.

''Now don't forget to have lunch with me today'' Alice said as she saw a black car making it's way towards her in the distance.

''No I won't'' He said with a smile, before Alice gave him a deep kiss.

''You and I will be spending a lot of time together in the future'' Alice said as she released his lips, and squeezed his semi-hard manhood.

As the car arrived and Souma waved at Alice when she drove off, he slowly made his way inside, preparing himself for today.

* * *

In the car, Alice sat looking outside at the rising sun.

''Sigh, I hope we have rain after classes'' and couldn't wait till lunch began.

THE END

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Small Epilogue.

After graduating in their third year, Souma and Alice announced to their peers that they were together and intended to move to Denmark.

Alice started working as a molecular gastronomy researcher at the Nakiri Research facility in Denmark, whilst Souma had his own little restaurant close by so Alice could spend her lunchbreaks with him every day.

Everyday she said ''Your cooking has the warmth that my cooking could never provide''

Still in their early twenties, Alice and Souma look as happy as can be, already making plans to start a family on their own.

Each day when Alice is alone, she still gives a small prayer to whatever deity that would hear her in thanks of the rain that special day.


End file.
